thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry's Magic Box
Henry's Magic Box is the twentieth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It is Christmas time on Sodor and Henry is alone at the sheds. He is not happy; he wants to be busy like all of the other engines. Soon, the Fat Controller arrives and gives Henry a special special. Henry has to take a special box from the docks to Farmer McColl's field and then tell the other engines to go to the field at teatime. The Fat Controller also tells Henry to take special care of the box. Henry soon collects the box and takes it to Farmer McColl's field. When the box is unloaded, Henry is worried about leaving the box all on its own in the field, but he knows he must tell the other engines to go to the field. So he chuffs off instead. He first meets Gordon at a junction, but is too worried about the box to tell Gordon to go to the field. Instead, he hurries back to the field to check on his box only to find that it is gone. In its place are five Christmas trees. Henry worries that the Fat Controller will be displeased, so goes to find the missing box. While looking for the box, he meets Toby and James at a junction, but he is so distracted about his box, he does not tell them to go to the field at teatime. When Henry arrives back at the field, he sees even more Christmas trees - but no box. At a junction, Henry meets up with Thomas and Percy, but he does not tell them to go to the field at teatime because he is still too distracted by the missing box. Henry continues looking for his box at the Fenland Track, Maithwaite, and sidings, but he cannot see his box anywhere. Henry sadly steams back to the field, where he sees an entire field of Christmas trees. The Fat Controller is there and explains that the trees were inside the box. Henry feels silly and knows that he must tell the engines to go to the field at once. He soon tells all the engines and, later that night, they all gather at Farmer McColl's field. However, the Fat Controller is absent. Suddenly, the Christmas trees are lit up by colourful festive lights and out from the forest comes Sir Topham Hatt, dressed as Father Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * The Knapford stationmaster (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * Little Girl (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * School Boy (cameo) * School Girl with two curly ponytails (cameo) * School Girl with Blonde Haired (cameo) * Blonde Haired Boy (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) Locations * Farmer McColl's Field * McColl Farm * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Maithwaite * The Fenland Track * Kirk Ronan Junction * Town Square Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the season, but was supposedly held back to air during the Christmas season. * This is the last episode to be dubbed in Welsh until the twentieth season. * The episode was re-narrated for UK DVDs to replace the "Winter Holidays" lines with "Christmas Holidays". Goofs * In the end, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Emily should have had head lamps. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fourteenth Series * Merry Winter Wish (DVD) DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) US * Merry Winter Wish DVD Boxsets * Holiday Favorites AUS/China/Taiwan/Finland/Denmark/Norway/Sweden * Merry Winter Wish Gallery